User talk:Entropy/Archive 12
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From November 3 to November 11. Info Sorry I haven't been on GWiki much lately, there has been too much to do in GW itself...making up for lost time in EotN. I'll get around to contacting people about those items sooner or later. And after November, most college application worries are over so I should be more free. Props to Auron and PanSola for doing administrative stuff while I was away :) (T/ ) 06:00, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ? Entropy, Why revert my edits to Create, Animate and summon? All of the information was correct, minions are animated. spirits are created. allies are summoned. Also the celestial assassin skill is part of the animate minion quick reference.... you reverted the article and I'd appreciate an explaination. For your convenience and not to "dirty up" your user talk page you can move this to my talk page and remove it from your own. The Black Leach 08:55, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Create, Animate, and Summon are indistinguishable terms which all have essentially the same meaning. Animate has the special connotation of being tied to minions, however. That's it. I'm not sure what your edits were trying to achieve because you made a whole new article (which is an unlikely search term) and linked to it with something like "Not what you were looking for? Go here", which is...bad. :We can compromise - the individual articles for Create, Animate, and Summon can each have a short blurb about how each is used to refer to a specific type of creation, etc. However they still should all be related to each other since aside from Animate they mean the same thing basically. :Oh and I don't care about people posting to my talkpage, I mean that's what it's there for...you have an issue to bring up with me, not vice versa, so logically this is where the post belongs. (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) So how do you justify animate being separate while Explosive Growth clearly says create and it effects animated minions? And by the same token, create and summon, which you grouped together clearly are not the same because Explosive Growth has no effect on asura summons. Your judgement is clouded at best on the issue. The Black Leach 21:19, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :I fail to see how a single skill's effects can be used to determine who is right or wrong in the debate. You say animate, create, and summon are all different and separate; I say that they are essentially the same and that Explosive Growth needs a reword. If my judgment is clouded, perhaps you'd best take the issue to someone else. (T/ ) 23:58, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :"Create" is the generic term for any method of making creatures; the way that article is currently, it explains how Create includes Animate and Summon. The way you had written it left out that explanation. :"Animate" is only for minions, which is stated right in the article. There's also a handy like to the Animate skills quick-reference, without being too vague. :"Summon" refers to many of the same things "Create" does, thus the redirect. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:58, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::To clarify that actually; "Summon" also refers to a few skills that don't actually "Create" creatures. Create includes Animate, and some Summons are also Creates. it's simply a matter of wording. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:00, 6 November 2007 (UTC) What I am getting at, is that the words may mean something similar in real-life context, however in-game, they clearly have their own characteristics, and I feel that they should have their own pages. AND a disambiguation page. Since when is having extra information bad for a wikipedia?The Black Leach 07:00, 6 November 2007 (UTC) "We Are Not Wikipedia" is a policy. I wasn't basing my arguments off of "real-life context" either - they are similar in-game also. They have their own little foibles which differentiate each other but I don't feel they merit separate articles, not really. But whatever, I really don't care one way or another, since no-one looks at articles like that anyway... >.> (T/ ) 06:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Rawr How does one go about banning, if they were an admin? Do they have guidelines to follow or anything? Just curious. Anyways, if you can, ban 172.203.207.29 . These are , if you were going to go look. Really irritating. Now I'm gonna have to watch RC all day just to make sure he doesn't get away with any of his crap. :P --Shadowcrest 22:24, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :EDIT- More specifically, what are your guidelines to banning IP's? If there are any. --Shadowcrest 22:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Auron banned him :). Guess that takes care of that. --Shadowcrest 01:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Hurrah! Hurrah! Flechette 06:18, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::/agree --Shadowcrest 06:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) There are no real guidelines for banning...As opposed to deletion, where we have policies, users can be banned for anything which an admin determines is bad usage of Wiki priviledges. It is best if you are breaking something like NPA or 1RV or such. However, let's say there was some user who went around adding a one line break in random articles. That isn't breaking any policies and it's not exactly spam. However it is disruptive and meaningless and not helpful to GWiki, so I could ban them if they didn't stop. In the case of vandals, there really isn't much you need for provocation. People like Auron usually give them a warning on their Talk page first before banning, if they only have one or two offenses. But if it's a mass vandal then you don't need to say anything...just ban. This is the power of admin discretion. (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) *ahem* Hurrah! Hurrah! Flechette 07:28, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Tapestry Shred Just leaving this to let you know I have A Tapestry Shred I am willing to give up. I'm never going to use it anyways. PM me in game, Kalle Damos, I'm on most of the time, have very little life. -Kalle Damos :Okay, that makes 4 I think. Just need two more. Thanks! (T/ ) 18:53, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::I can get on now and give you one. Lord Belar 23:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Will add you too. I think I will have more than I need, now :) (T/ ) 06:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Signature How would I check if its over 19px? And its not an image, though I suppose its still subject to the same rules. I changed the size down. --Shadowcrest 19:46, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Ugh hard to read:P but a cool signature~;) 20:25, 4 November 2007 (UTC) This is 19px by 19px, if your sig is taller than that it's too tall still :) (T/ ) 21:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well it wouldn't be hard to read if I could have left it over 19 pix.. =P --Shadowcrest 21:59, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::ShadyGuy (or should I say guy who used to be Sigm@) has vision problems. He thought my old sig was hard to read too. Yours is still easy to read Shadowcrest, dunno what he's on about :) (T/ ) 22:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's currently 70 x 11 px. It can still get taller ;) reanor 00:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::BZZT! Image sigs can only be 50px wide.../fail :P (T/ ) 06:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Its still not a image. /pwn :) --Shadowcrest 00:05, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Category What's the category that's like Category:Reseach needed or something? I can't find it.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) : Research needed. That the right one? --Shadowcrest 20:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::yup, thanks, Entropy!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:25, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, if I'm gonna stalk her talk page I might as well answer questions for her while she's not here :P . ftw. --Shadowcrest 20:26, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::JediRogue stalks my page, but she doesn't answer questions fore me! Not that anyone ever asks me questions or anything.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I asked you a question. Once. And btw why is this conversation on Entropy's talk page? =P --Shadowcrest 20:30, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Because we stalk her?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ofc. /duh. And did you see she went all sig-police on me :( --Shadowcrest 20:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Entrooperz unite! 20:33, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed! --Shadowcrest 20:34, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::A little late to the party here, didn't I tell you that some sig-policia would show up?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yuppers. She said it was over 19 pixels and thus illegal. Depressing. --Shadowcrest 20:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Entropy... ASSEMBLE!! Anyway.. some IP changed The Elusive Golemancer and Against the Charr articles to change their reward to have different reputation point rewards in HM. While I am virtually certain they don't, I'm not positive. Perhaps you know? --Shadowcrest 21:34, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :I have done those quests but I don't keep track of minor details like that, so sorry...I don't know. (T/ ) 21:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Dictionary How do you like the way I set up the TOC for the Dictionary/Glossary page-thing? Good?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:03, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :You would never have done that if you hadn't seen me editing the Glossary article, but yeah, it's good :P (T/ ) 22:04, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::I would have never done it if I didn't see you editing Template:IndexBox, cuz I check just about EVERYTHING that goes through recent changes.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::And you know what, now I can use that as an example! Yay! (T/ ) 22:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Entropy Slave I have created a new pre char named "Entropys Tapestry" just to "farm" you some tapestry shreds. How nice of me.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :/Wow is all I can say, I only needed 6...already received two, and another 4 are already on route. But thanks anyways! Maybe if I ever get around to making another Prophecies character... (T/ ) 06:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I made it a long time ago, I guess you can modify it to fit your slavery. reanor 12:20, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Everyone is sucking up to you It seems that after a few people offered to give you items, everyone and their grandma, their pet dog, their neighbours and local school principals want to give you stuff. What's even worse is that even I''' gave away stuff to you and that's what really pisses me off. Or maybe I'm just in a bad mood. I hate you all --Blue.rellik 03:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :We love you too. :D Lord Belar 03:39, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'll suck up to you if you suck up to me... I'll match your every donation to my cause! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Jïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 04:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah I think it's strange too Rellik. I guess it just goes to show that if you never ask you dunno what you'll get...Personally I would enjoy giving away stuff that others need, but no one else seems to have a Wishlist. Or, it's for rare stuff like greens that I can't afford to just give away. I'm not that rich :P (T/ ) 06:04, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I should make a wishlist. More moar and more IDSs or maybe giving my miniature kunnavang level 100 breath of fire and varesh enchantment collapse, this wouldn't be OP as you can't use miniatures in PvP. I am willing to give rellik some black dye if he needs sucking up to. Flechette 07:26, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::And I'll use it to blacken your eye --Blue.rellik 07:34, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fine then, no black dye, just use Skull Crack. Flechette 07:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Wait, wait! :::::: :::::::+''' :::::: :::::::+''' :::::: ::::::: =''' ::::::Blackened Eye Flechette 07:46, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :That sounds like a rather painful thing to invite someone to do :P :PS: I have a Demonslaying Pommel lying about and something else if Entropy needs more things :) Jennalee 11:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hold it, I asked for those black dyes first! BTW, I only need 1 more now:P '''reanor 12:17, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, but you are not rellik, rellik is rellik. = P (rocket science, isn't it?) As for letting someone give me a black eye is easy, actually letting them is hard without breaking something, possibly an arm. Flechette 12:36, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wait...That sounded like if they gave me a black eye I may have a broken arm. I assure you, tis will be me doing the arm-breaking. Flechette 12:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually it sounds like you're on something. reanor 12:40, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Not really. Quite an expected response in my personal experience of the arm-breaking type of girls when certain guys known to them get on their bad side (and you can probably guess who's included on that list) :P. Quite deserved, too, for wasting dyes like that. Maybe Rellik just needs a big, bonecrushing hug to cure him of that foul mood :P Jennalee 16:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'm fine now, I just got Grandmaster Cartographer for Elona for Blue Rellik and I'm now starting Vanquishing Tyria. I must say the 4 man areas are very fun to vanquish, I miss the smaller teams --Blue.rellik 03:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) K, had a look at storage. Axe grip of Ogreslaying and one of Pruning, also the Sword pommel of Demonslaying all perf. If you need these, you'd use them more than I will :P Jennalee 06:32, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Bad News That IP 172.214.112.129 will be back soon, I'm afraid. He was the one I asked about/was banned yesterday, just under a different IP this time. :( --Shadowcrest 01:00, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Boo! Hiss! Flechette 05:28, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I could care less, I will infiniblock ANY IP they use. (T/ ) 06:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Tbvh baed idea entropy. But then again we are not wikipedia who has 90% of contribs from ips. But my point being an infiniblock will not help at all really. Though it does help psychologically. Then again it's not any worse either. So I don't know why I'm here. Rly. — Nova — ( ) 02:07, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::If it's a vandal, infiniblock them all! Hell, you could always block random IPs just for fun. :P Lord Belar 03:12, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::A lot of random IPs are good contributors, too. As a matter of fact, on PvXWiki, one of the biggest contributors is an anon IP address... :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:20, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Anons who actually contribute to this Wiki or don't do any sort of serious vandalism are obviously not going to get infiniblocks. I'm saying that I will use those on returning vandals who vandalize again and again whenever their block expires. For people like these, I don't care if they find and use proxies or IP mask or whatever - they will give up eventually if I keep permabanning all their possible ports. And since they're just terminal vandals it doesn't hurt anyone. IP addresses are never shared (well, shouldn't be) so no good anons will be shafted either. (T/ ) 04:34, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I was just responding to Belar - sorry, Lord Belar's suggestion of banning random IPs for fun. :P As a matter of fact, I think there is one instance where AOL sometimes gives multiple users the same IP address, but really, anyone using AOL deserves to be banned anyway. (that's possibly sarcasm on my part, by the way.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Don't worry, my father works with computers, and he's taught me why AOL is bad also :) Personally I really really try to give anons the same credence that registered users do, but they almost always seem to abuse that status rather than treat it as something which has no importance...99% of vandals are anons. Yet at least 50% useful contribs are also from anons (rough estimate). So you can't really do one thing without either hurting the honest contributors or giving vandals too much leeway. (T/ ) 05:07, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I used to have AOL myself, I know many of it's evils first-hand. Nothing quite beats that leap from dial-up with AOL and Windows 98, all the way to DSL, Wireless network, and Windows XP. :P :::No doubt, anon edits make up a huge amount of the meaningful edits to most Wikis, just as so many registered users can be vandals as well. But the difference between "User:I HATE GW" and "User:Random Name" is still bigger then "User:168.192.15.99" and "User:168.192.15.34". (at least visually.) So it's hard not to look at an anon user skeptically no matter how noble their intentions, when they look so similar to so many vandals. (Not saying it's okay to treat all anons like vandals, but there's a good explanation if you tend to be less then trusting.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:15, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Honestly, AOL WAS good for one thing: the free CDs that they sent to everyone indiscriminately made pretty good (and very free) coasters! Sure, there were other free CDs in that pile too, but AOL ones were the majority. Quick fact: "okay" is not in Firefox's dictionary :/ --Gimmethegepgun 20:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I saw someone make a giant wall-sized fish sculpture out of AOL CDs once. It was really pretty. I'm personally disappointed that I don't get AOL disks in the mail anymore... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:34, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Those of us who did something with them all are :( --Gimmethegepgun 20:42, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Signature? ::Several people are in different minds about this, but I thought that i should ask an admin, and your the closest one avaliable it right off of marco's talk page =P, Is my signature a suitable size? ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, not again... reanor 17:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm taking a guess that it's a bit tall. Now don't ask me why I'm still up at this hour... Jennalee 17:39, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::60 x 12 px reanor 18:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Probably only an issue if its going to throw off the line-height of surrounding text —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:47, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it's not like we have GWW:SIGN stalking our asses. reanor 00:34, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sure, we have GW:SIGN, but for the most part the only thing that tells anyone is: 1. How to use raw signature 2. Image size/usage. Aside from those, I only know of 1 real issue that came from it: shay's sig taking up a LOT of coding --Gimmethegepgun 02:33, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::No big, no sub, and no sup tags allowed. Says nothing about anything else, so I see no problems. By the way, it might be a good idea to restrict people from making signatures gigantic without the tags, I could just use ::::::: :::::::to get around that rule... perhaps a limit on the size they're allowed to go up to? From the looks of it, about 4 is the right size, Warwick's looks to be right on that. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:56, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You're right, font-tags are not mentioned in that policy. Perhaps we should stick with a size of 3-4 max. (T/ ) 06:10, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Oh noes, I inspired a possible change to policy >.> . Anyways, the size restriction would vary depending on the font and the letters in the name. Mine, for example, was too big at size four, however Warwick's sig (which copies mine) is a size four and works. And hey, that means Entropy couldn't have made me change mine =P --Shadowcrest 00:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Entropy can do anything she wants with us, period. reanor 00:54, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::It's a wiki not a dictatorship.-- igathrashTalk^ 00:59, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::It's not a wiki, it's a Chucktatorship! --Gimmethegepgun 01:00, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Would Entropy ever want you to do something you'd refuse to do? NO, so I'm right. reanor 01:20, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::If I was a butthead, yeah. When she asked me to change my sig I could have said no, since it technically didn't break policy. I just complied cause I'm a good person :P. And its not like she couldn't be demoted should the need arise, no? --Shadowcrest 01:31, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Exactly. Entropy rulez, deal with it.lol reanor 01:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Entrooperz ftw. --Shadowcrest 01:42, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It's an Entropyship, duh. Lord Belar 03:23, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Deadly Paradox *When I am longtime on GuildWiki, I am not on Guild Wars. *When I am longtime on Guild Wars, I am not on GuildWiki. *When I am longtime on neither, I am on RealLife™. I think I just discovered the meaning of life! (T/ ) 07:25, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :No, that's just logic:P reanor 16:44, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::Life? What's that? Lord Belar 19:44, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's the ultimate MMORPG. reanor 21:42, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Where can you buy it? eBay? Lord Belar 22:35, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::You should have it unlocked automatically on your account when you're born. You can buy all sorts of upgrades and bonuses on EBay, though. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:43, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I think I lost my password to it... Lord Belar 01:58, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'm waiting for the expansion to come out before I get it, the skills are too weak. Nead moar uborz skilzez! --Gimmethegepgun 01:59, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I can't stand monthly fees and grinding! (T/ ) 03:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, like studying and working your way trough life. reanor 03:58, 12 November 2007 (UTC) And in Other News I don't know how I managed it the first time, but getting my Forked Arrow screenshot for my Ranger must have been a freaking miracle...since I tried to do it again, this time with Dwarven armor on, and I just couldn't. I wonder if a slower framerate would help. X( (T/ ) 07:51, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :I tried something similar once, it's freaking hard. Good luck. reanor 16:45, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::Tapping the print screen button quickly helps; it's as close as you can get to a frame-by-frame. You just need to delete a small pile of pictures later. :P I got pretty lucky on this shot, too... hard to tell, but he's actually in the act of using Nine Tail Strike with Dragon Scythes. (if you've never seen Nine Tail Strike in action, make a PvP character just for that. It's easily one of the best attack animations in the game, along with Blades of Steel.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:47, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Huh, I never noticed that. Nine Tail Strike < Death Blossom or Critical Strike or Exhausting Assault or Horns of the Ox as a Daul Attack in PvE, so I never used it. Same for Blades of Steel - I prefer a Dual which gives me unconditional damage. But I guess I'll go check those out too. I tried getting pics of Death Blossom once, and I can say it's fairly difficult. My Assassin pics are the best I got...and still not quite all there. Jamming the button does help, however, I find that for most skills the time frame is so small that you end up missing it anyways...ever try Spiritual Pain for instance? (T/ ) 03:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Policy? Have you heard anything about the RAWR tournament funded by somthing called Guildcafe? I've tagged their files for deletion, but i was just wondering if anyone knew anything about it.. ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:19, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but we at GuildWiki don't host that kind of stuff anyways, because it's a private player-run thing (not ANet stuff) and hardly "documenting the game". (T/ ) 03:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC)